New Love
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: What will sparring lead up to, lets find out. Suck at summeries better than it sounds.


**New Love**

Time to spar at the cave, nothing really new. Conner instead of being partnered up with Nightwing was pared up with Cassie A.K.A Wondergirl. He didn't really cared but someone sure did.

"_Great not only do I have to spar, but I have to go up against Conner", she thought to herself._

Conner felt her heartbeat fasten, but was unsure of the reason. He and Cassie have known each other since Thanksgiving at the Kent family farm. It didn't take long for them to get along and Kara just loved her. So why would she be afraid of sparring with him?

"_Maybe it is because of something else," he thought._

After sparring, this ended with Conner on top of Cassie, everyone left the Gym except for Cassie who decided to stick around to practice. She was unaware of the figure in the doorway.

"Hey," said the voice.

Cassie, slightly startled, jumped a little and turned to see Conner standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about scarring you," he began, "You really shouldn't be in here by yourself for too long, I speak from personal experience."

"I don't mind," Cassie told him.

"Want to go a few rounds?" He asked her.

"Wasn't beating me once was enough," she asked him.

"Thought I could give you a few pointers," he said.

"That sounds like a challenge," she said.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well challenge accepted," Cassie told him.

They walked over to the ring, he took off his shirt which made her blush a little. They circled each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Cassie did, she ran towards him about to punch him in the stomach only to be thrown to the floor and pinned down. Reliesing their position, Conner got up and help Cassie off the ground.

"Nice punch, but you left yourself wide open which allowed me to counter your move," he told her.

"Whatever," was all she said.

"Now I know how Black Canary felt when she first started training me and the others," he told her.

"What are you doing," Cassie asked him as he took her hand and brought her to the middle of the ring.

"Helping you," Conner told her.

He spun her around and positioned her. He put his arms around her while placing her arms closer together. Causing her to blush a little more considering he still didn't have his shirt on.

"_Not sure if I should hate him for trying to tell me what to do or love this?" Cassie thought to herself._

"Try putting your arms close together and keep light on your feet," he recommended.

She did as he instructed.

"Good, now try coming at me again," he said.

She did exactly that. Coming at him she was able to punch him right in the stomach and elbowed him in the chest causing him to fall to the floor, but this time she pinned him o the ground.

"See what happens when you let someone help you," he said smugly.

She nodded her head yes. They both starred into each other's eyes and before they knew it were getting closer and closer to each other. They were so close that their noses almost touch when they heard someone. They turned around to see Black Canary standing in the door way.

"Am I interrupting something," she asked starring at the two teens on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Just helping Cassie with her fighting skills," Conner told as he got off the ground.

"She got you pinned to the ground, nice job on teaching her Conner," she told him.

"Thanks," Conner said.

"Nice work Cassie," Dinah told her.

"Thanks Black Canary," Cassie told her.

"Carry on then," she said as she left the room.

"Well I have to go catch up with Superman," he said as he faced Cassie.

"Oh, well, thanks for teaching me that move," she said with a smile.

"No prob," he told her.

As he got his shirt on and was about to leave he turned to Cassie and quickly gave her a kiss. It was fast but was enough for Cassie.

"See ya later," he said as he ran out of the room.

"See ya," she said with a smile.

"_Did that really just happen," she asked herself as she brought her hand to her lip .Leaving only a smile when she brought it away. "Maybe sparring isn't so bad after all."_

_The End_

_Review please_


End file.
